disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's Toontown (Disneyland)
This article is about the land in Disneyland Resort. For the article about the fictional city of toon, see Toontown. Mickey's Toontown is one of Disneyland Resort's many different lands. It is located in the northernmost part of the Disneyland park. Appearance Mickey's Toontown's general appearance is patterned after "Toontown" in the Disney/Touchstone Pictures 1988 release Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Because Toontown is modeled after a city, several toon buildings are found around Toontown, including City Hall, the Post Office and the Dog Pound. Rides and Attractions Mickey's Toontown only has two moving rides: Gadget's Go Coaster and Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. The rest of Toontown's attractions are walk through recreations of disney character houses. Mickey's House Mickey's House is located in north western part of toontown is an attraction in the western side of Toontown. Its modeled after the out and inside of Mickey's home as seen in the older cartoons. After navigating through the gag and character filled house which includes a movie theater and a garden shed, guests can take photos with Mickey Mouse on a movie set in the back of his home. It is arguably the most popular attraction in Toontown. Minnie's House Minnie's House is located only a little to the west of Mickey's House and as the name implies, is the house of Minnie Mouse. Inside the house, is Minnie's vanity room with a computer built into the mirror, and her kitchen, which has a working dishwasher and oven. In the back of her house is a wishing well. Donald's Boat Donald's Boat is Donald's large fishing boat docked right in the middle of Toontown. The two story fishing boat is adjacent to the Gadget Go Coaster. Gadget's Go Coaster Gadget's Go Coaster is fairly short roller coaster in the western part of Toontown. The single train roller coaster is based off of the world of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. Goofy's Playhouse Goofy's Playhouse is a small house in the character house area of Toontown. The inside of Goofy's house is a large bounce house. The attraction is only available to those under a certain height. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is located in the eastern part of Mickey's Disneyland near the entrance. The outside of the building was made to look like a Taxi Cab service garage. Benny the Cab is seen crashing out of the front of the building. Disneyland Railroad The Disneyland Railroad does make a stop a little south of the entrance to Mickey's Toontown in Fantasyland. The train comes from New Orleans and then moves on to Tomorrowland. Dining Mickey's Toontown does not have any actual restaurants, but instead it has several themed food stands in the northern park of the land. The stands serve things like ice cream, pizza, and hot dogs that guests can eat in a seating area. A fruit cart that serves fresh apples and melons can be found near the gas station. Shopping Toontown only has one non-restaurant shop in its vicinity: The Five and Dime. Like many of Disneyland's shops, The Five and Dime carries a large selection of disney hats and other park souvenirs. It is located between Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin and City Hall. Category:Disneyland